Chaos at Camp: MrD, Love and other drugs
by die fabelhafte Welt von mir
Summary: Chaos at Camp: 6 weeks without Chiron - 6 weeks in the cabins - 6 weeks alone with Mr.D!/The campers were caged in their cabins for 6 weeks, during Chiron goes to vacation.And Mr.D wouldn't be Mr.D if he doesn't want to bother the campers anayway ...
1. The teacher's little harm

**Hey, guys ;) I wrote this fiction with a friend, Anna, were not the best in english. So, sorry, for everything thats wrong ;)  
**

**But we hope you like it, so please read and review ;D  
**

**Bee  
**

* * *

**Chaos at Camp: 6 weeks without Chiron - 6 weeks in the cabins - 6 weeks alone with Mr.D!**

"Blimey, Katie, this cannot be so difficult! Hold your bow this way, keep an eye on the target that way and targeting! You hit straight in the middle, not right or left of it, okay? Moreover, do not shoot an arrow in Travis ass! Got it? "Katie nodded obediently and tried again to hit the mark, but unfortunately it went not for the first time thoroughly wrong.  
She sighed. "Oh, Chiron, I can not do that. That way it is. Lies in the genes, don't know. Can you not just let me... uh... reaping the strawberries? "  
"No, I'm really sorry Katie, but I can not!" She looked at him quizzically.  
"If you get attacked by a monster and you can not defend yourself, then do not put the blame on me." "As if I would always carry a stupid bow around me." She indicated his nuts. Chiron sighed and capitulated.  
"Then just go!"

Chiron POV

My God! Demeter's daughter, was not even the worst .These were the daughters of Aphrodite. Unable to hold a sword and about fighting I will not even talk!  
A short time, I wondered why I taught the children about this at all.  
Nobody cares for it, said a little voice in my head.  
To help them, I thought anyway. However, there were still cases I sometimes did not understand. Like just now.  
Mariella, a daughter of Aphrodite, stood before a sword, wondering where she should handle it. On the spur of a moment, she took it not on the shaft, but directly into the blade. "I've cut myself", she cried and immediately rushed daughters of Aphrodite, worried about her sister.  
Teacher is a thankless job, thought and imagined where I could be. In China walking down the Great Wall, eating kilos of rice, making sightseeing in Egypt with other centaurs.  
Well, but you're all alone here, said the voice and laughed out loud.  
I stomped out with my hoofs.  
Shut up!, I whinnied.

Chiron talked horse language. No, seriously! Chiron whinnied and stomped with his feet as he came around. Why? No idea! As I saw this, my sisters and I were shocked. "Uh ... Silena?" asked Mariella. "Why does Chiron do that?"  
I could only shrug my shoulders.

At some point, I realized that something was wrong. Phones were taken, videos were made and it dawned on me. Of course! Because I was so annoyed at this voice, the horse had gone through me.  
Embarrassing.  
I sighed and thought once again to China and Egypt and decided to go to Mr. D after training.

No sooner said than done! I walked back to the main house with the secret hope to get a yes. Which I probably do not get because Mr.D would be in a fix without me.  
Another aspect would be that I have been teaching for thousands of years and never ever was on vacation.  
He could not really refuse me!  
In addition, horses can have dreams!  
I took a deep breath and walked into the house rattling. Mr.D was been like the last time in front of a laptop and stared into it. To be honest, I did not think that he is to have such technical stuff. But that's good! Good that he had arrived in the present times.  
I cleared my throat.  
Mr.D woke up from his stooping posture, and looked at me shocked.  
"Chiron" he stammered. "What are you doing?" Now he had returned the same buzzing sound like always.  
"I would like to apply for vacation!"  
"What do you want?"  
"Holidays! I want to take a while free, and travel the world. Not for long time. Maybe 3 weeks.  
I was hoping you could ask the other Olympic gods ? "

Dionysus POV:  
"So it's unanimous." Zeus rose. "Chiron gets two and a half weeks of vacation and during that time, my son Dionysus will lead the camp."  
I stared at him. Do they not include all the years that I had been there nothing?  
That was just typical. The old horse was given vacations and the poor and beautiful Mr. D must be bored at camp.  
For that I would go the campers to Hades (I wanted to write hell, but it doesn't exists there, does it?) (Dunno!).  
"Muahahaha" echoed my laughter from Mount Olympus and Zeus looked at me puzzled.  
"Um .. I'm fine. I only had something in my throat," I cleared my throat.  
Suddenly Aphrodite took the word. "But Zeusilein! Dionysus could take his wife for a few weeks into camp, couldn't he?"  
Since when was Miss I-Am-The-Prettiest-and-you're-just-plain-ugly so nice to me?

Aphrodite POV  
Yes! This was my chance. When Ariadne was gone with her husband, my extremely hot and sweet neighbor (who unfortunately has an affair with her) would forget her.  
I was hoping at least.  
The neighbor (I forget his name again ...) found this ugly, stupid ° § '#% * (Note the authors: Because Aphrodite was used not approval vocabulary it was not allowed to print, we're truly sorry.. . but do not complain us.) prettier than me. Than "ME! HELLO? HERE YET?"  
Only now I noticed that I've cried the last words out loud, because everyone looked at me anxiously.  
"Should I send you and Dionysus to therapy? I'm starting to make me seriously worry!" Said Zeus deadpan.

(Aphrodite's POV)

I'm glad when she is gone!


	2. Decisions, decisions

hey, guys. here's the second chapter. I'd be so happy if you'd left a review ;)

Bee

* * *

Percy POV:  
"What?" I stared angry at the "bulletin board" of the camp. It could not be right?  
Also Annabeth next to me shake her head. "That's impossible! A week without Chiron and we are supervises by Mr. D?  
Actually, WE need to supervise him! "

With a sudden "pop" we are in the main building and around us is the rest of the camp. Grover runs up to me.  
"Man, what's going on here?"  
I shrug my shoulders. "Don't know."  
Some campers want to go when suddenly Mr. D rematerialize before our eyes.  
"Unhonored camper because my dearest pinochle teammate passed away I have the supervision at camp.  
I!  
My wife Ariadne and me going to enjoy the time here. That means", he begins to enumerate.  
"... No constant chatter, no games, no training ..." Aphrodite cabin the cheers, while Ares cabin grumble.  
"... And moreover you stay the whole week in your cabins!"  
A thicker girl answers. "And what shall we eat, sir?"  
Mr D looks at her annoyed. "I'll get every day three meals in the cabins."  
An Apollo camper asks "What about toilets and the sick?"  
Some laugh.  
"Sick, pregnant women and pensioners are excluding. By any risks or side effects, do not ask me."  
"But ..."  
Mr D's angry eyes sparkle and he snips with his fingers. "Bathroom and first aid kits are available in each cabin. Any other questions?"  
Annabeth expostulate "This is totally unfair, we can not be the whole week in the cabins ..."  
"Blah, blah, blah." Mr. D wipes away her interjection easy. "Ever heard of self-employment?"  
"What is the crux of the matter?" shouts one of the campers.  
Mr. D looks around "Nothing, nothing ..."  
"Oh, come on." I look at him. "You always to want torturing us somehow..."  
He strokes his hand across his belly. "Well, if you ask me for so ..."

"So here I will probably all live next time ..." Katie looks critically around. "But the garbage has to go and it needs to be ventilated and well here ... PERCY! Is this your underpants hanging over there on the chair? "Katie saw Percy in shock, while his face turned red and he quickly took off the boxers with the starfish pattern.  
Because of the great Mr. D had so graciously decided to employ the little campers by he put campers into different houses, Katie lived here for the next few weeks. Mr. D is not what it would have meant bad...  
Travis went with a strange bag through the door. Katie stared at him in shock. "What are you doing here?"  
"I live here and what are you doing here?"  
"I live here in the coming weeks,too!"  
"Funny! You and me and Percy. A perfect little family. The only thing which is missing is our mastermind from Athena cabin, isn't she, Percy? "  
Travis winked at him.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I think you'll have to satisfy with me."  
Someone had stepped through the door.

"Silena"

Silena Beauregard  
Head of Aphrodite cabin  
Feel romantic vibrations  
Is in love with Charles Beckendorf  
Her best friend is Clarisse (!)  
Daughter of Aphrodite  
And mega hot

"What are you doing here?"  
"I live here!"  
"Why are you living here?"  
"To annoy you!"  
"What!"  
"No! Mr.D has sent me here! "  
She looks around.  
"This would strongly going to tidy."  
Percy sits down resignedly on a chair.  
"I told him so already!" agrees Katie Silena.  
"Nevertheless, I cannot think that would be funny. WITHOUT him, "she shows unremarkable, but still very much with the head of Travis," sure! "  
"Fabulous!"  
"Every time again!"  
"I'm looking forward to it, Katiedarling!"  
"Do not call me that!"

"Wait!" Silena stopped. "I feel romantic vibrations."  
"You feel WHAT?" Asked Katie perplexed.  
"Well, romantic vibrations!"  
"And from whom?" asked Travis.  
"Well, between you two," Silena pointed to Katie and Travis, while Katie grimaced and Travis grinned.  
"Cool!"  
"Do you think?" Katie seems to doubt that.  
"But still yet, Katiedarling!"  
Katie turned annoyed to Silena.  
"Between us are definitely NO romantic vibrations!"  
Silena shrugged her shoulders. "If you think so," she said bored.  
"Say, Percy? Can I decorate a little bit here? "  
"Do it for my sake. I cannot stop you anyway, Silena! "


	3. Maybe it's not her favourite cabin!

Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it, and pleaze just one review ... it can also be a bad one ;)

But, just read it and enjoy

Bee

* * *

"NO!" A blood-curdling scream echoed through the camp. It was Annabeth. "Not the Aphrodite cabin. This whole twaddle about romantic vibrations, boys, make-up .."  
And the worst part was Lou, one of the daughters of Aphrodite. Vain, arrogant and totally nasty. And she was NOT billet out!  
Why she, Annabeth, hadn't come to Percy? But no! She had been included to the APHRODITE CABIN!  
"Hey Annabeth!" She knew that voice too well. "Have you been evicted?" Annabeth turned around and saw a tall boy with dark hair.  
"No! Why? " she asnwered, but maybe it was a little bit too fast ...  
"Really? And why is your bag packed in the corner? "  
"Ok, get caught," she sighed. "I have to go to APHRODITE CABIN! Am I not punished in life? "" Oh ... "Percy began to laugh."This is certainly funny. You and Gucci bags and a lot of pink. Maybe they finally can make a make over with you? "He teasingly took one into her hair and put on a curl. Annabeth hit him on the hand. "You idiot!  
Where are you going? "  
"I? I stay in my cabin. But Travis, Katie, "Annabeth began to grin," and Silena come to me. "  
"Silena", the smile on her face was only enforced yet.  
"Yes, yes, the beautiful Silena ..." Percy began to grin and turned to go, "Let's see what comes of it."

Pink. Everywhere pink. Had she landed by chance in a Barbie movie?  
Annabeth sighed and a bunch of overdressed girls in short dresses or skirts turned around. "Annabeth! What are you doing here? "  
"I live here. With you. For the next few weeks. "  
Another sigh. "Pink!"  
"Yes and how much!" Stop! That was not her sigh. With whom she was talking?  
"Nico? What are you doing here? "  
'Guess the same as you! "  
"What a crap, uh?"  
"I have no idea how I will survive here!"  
"Uh ... sorry, Nicosweetheart and Annabethdarling. What are you talking about? We can't follow! "said Lou.  
Annabeth and Nico exchanged a Was-plain-normal-sight.  
"We bully you ...!"  
"What is bullying?" asked Lou.  
"I was never bullied," interjected Susan, who wanted a say too.  
"Can we catch up," muttered Nico.  
"What?"  
"Oh, forget it," he smiled his charming smile and they melted like ice.

Annabeth walked into the main house.  
And immediately walked out again.  
And back again.  
Then back out.  
Turned and looked at Percy: "You just have to take a look!" She moved him with her hand into the house and Percy was speechless.  
He turned and walked out.  
Then back inside.  
Out again.  
Then he stopped outside: "It is .. it is .."  
"Yes," replied Annabeth seriously.  
"It's clean!"

To understand this scene you have to know that Mr.D never was neat. NEVER EVER!  
And suddenly you walked in, and there were NO candy wrappers from the floor, no unfinished handkerchiefs, no medical bills by a doctor visit of Mr.D, because he really wanted to know how this is, and NO Winedecoration. Winedecoration by Mr.D is like some people put pinecones on the chimney. By Mr. D the pinecones are just like empty wine bottles, on which he always sniffs when he's in one of his deep stages of its withdrawal.  
Therefore, we come back again ...

"It does not get updated very often!" Annabeth still shake her head in disbelief. "The real Mr.D was kidnapped and a new one will dicovered, because he is neat ... or someone has him brainwashed, but that's ever happened to a God ..."  
"And the best part is," said Percy now, "The new Mr.D has a girlfriend who looks incredibly good!"  
"What?"  
"Well, because... Here at the bed!" Percy was at the door. Annabeth hurried and looked through.  
"Shit, Percy," she said after a while.  
"Huh?" Percy retorted quick-witted, and gave themselves do not bother to do so, as if he knew what she meant. From experience, he knew that this got no use did and in the end had you've got more problems than before.  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. .. "THAT is Ariadne. Mr. D's wife. And if she is really here, it means that everything is NO fun, that the next moment no Chiron gallops around the corner and says: Haha, fooled you! You understand? "  
Yes, even I had realized and slowly getting a bit queasy ...  
Ariadne waved "Hello campers!" She looked a bit like a mix of a Baywatchgirl and Miley Cyrus. Not that you think that I watch the old Baywatch- action replays on TV or stuff like that ...  
"Percy?" Annabeth pulled me out of my mind.  
"These are our last two hours, that means..."  
"Last two, what?"  
She glared at me. "You never really fit in? The last two hours, we can freely walk around. After all we have to stay in our cabins. FOR TWO WEEKS!" She screamed out the last sentence.  
"Oh," I said slowly intelligently and I understood that these two weeks would probably be the greatest horror of my life…


	4. C&C against the rest of the world

_hey guys. here's the next chapter. hope you like i and come on ... just one review?_  
_I really wanna know what you thinking about my FF_

* * *

**Connor and Claire against the rest of the world. A true story.**

_Summary:_  
Connor and Claire are trapped together in the Ares cabin. They have known each other for quite a while since they'd been a couple. Now they meet again and try not to be intimidated by the Ares campers.

Ares-cabin: General Information  
Cool!  
Easy to manipulate!  
Stupid!  
Fat!  
Clarisse!

_Connor's POV_

This would become a fun week, Connor thought, as he packed his bag and peed the last time in the wild.  
But he came also to know that his brother had come to Percy. Somehow, he thought this was stupid.  
With whom would he endure the next two boring weeks now?  
Sickening was that Travis was in a cabin with Katie.  
Every time he just saw this smart-alecky girl, he was close at any moment to run to the toilet. Or at least into the bushes, when a toilet wasn't nearby.  
He didn't know why his brother liked her so much.  
Ok, she looked relatively good. If you like the boring garden type.  
But otherwise?  
She was not funny, they had not the same sense of humor, she cannot understand him, but it have to being noted that this just about every second ab- and normal person does.  
The only person, except his brother, who understands him, was Claire. With her, he had been together last summer and it was really funny.  
But it wasn't for a long time!  
He had been anxious to feel more and to love her ...  
Hold! Stop! End! Off! Finito!  
What he was thinking right now? Was it a heart, which he had just peed in the sand?  
He shook his head incredulously.  
He was a loner and he would remain so.  
Basta!

_Claire's POV_

My heart rejoiced. And raged. And cried. And wept. And all at once.  
I would come up with Connor in a cabin.  
Whew!  
But in the Ares cabin, which was in turn so-pretty much the shittiest of what Mr D had ever devised.  
Did he want dead people?  
I took a deep breath and stepped into hell.  
Pungent odor. A huge boar's head. Cots. Lots of guns on the walls.  
Now I could see how to reach in every single cabin inspection no point, not even the point of grace.  
Nobody came up to me and welcomed me. Not that I would have expected that, but it would have been good to experience the opposite.  
"Wow," I said and I wondered how I could say something good about this cabin.  
"Your fancy style is really ... fancy!" I tried to smile and then continued.  
"Where I shall sleep?"  
No comment.  
Neither of Clarisse who doggedly played Doodle Jump, nor of the donuteating giant in the corner or anyone else.  
"Well then." I sat in a corner and tried to come down until someone came in.  
Like a Western movie swung the door open. Inside went the great and honorable cowboy with two guns and a horse.  
Casually, he raised an eyebrow up and looked at the strange territory.  
His name was Stoll. Connor Stoll. (Son of Hermes)  
"You? Here?" I feigned surprise.  
"The same question I could ask you, Morrison!"  
"Do not call me that!"  
"Why? That's your name?" Connor was so ... bold, outrageous, charming, gracious, a damn good kisser, he was ... Stop! Do not think that!  
He had hurt you damn deeply, okay? You had cried for days, had not talked to anyone, the whole drama of love in infinite loop.  
This. Will. Be. Not. Happen. Again.  
"Yes, but that's my last name. I also have a first name."  
I sighed, he rolled his eyes, and we both looked around again, our eyes flew over axes, swords, maces, ugly, beefy man.  
That would certainly be a fun week.

_Kayla POV_

"Is anywhere here a toilet?" I nervously looked around. I had to really badly. Already half an hour.  
Jake McGrive rubbed his finger in this certain "blindstitch-me-way" to each other.  
I sighed and took ten U.S. dollars from my pocket.  
"Yes," he said.  
"What " yes "," I asked puzzled. I coulnd't bear it for a long time yet. I have to pee!  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, here's a toilet."  
Oh great. Thank you!  
Because I really had to go to the bathroom, I gave him again ten dollars.  
"First door on the left," he said and turned back to his game.  
Wow, first day in the Hermes cabin and already twenty U.S. dollars away..  
Anyway, I quickly ran to the bathroom and, well ... You know ... Emptied my bladder.  
Five minutes later, I was sitting on my bed (or mattress. I hate Hermes! Why he has so many children?) and wondered what I could do now.  
Playing poker with the children of Hermes? Nonsense, I told myself. The all cheated anyway. Just they revealed all their cards and had, what a surprise, everybody only aces.  
I glanced through the small barred window (which somehow awakened feeling of being imprisoned), and thought of Nico. Was he okay?  
I had heard that he would have ended up with Annabeth in the Aphrodite cabin.  
Immediately began my mental cinema.  
Nico with a pretty Aphrodite girl. Sitting tightly entwined together on a sofa ...  
I shook my head. As if Nico would do that with such an aphrodite floozy.  
With you not either, said a voice in my head. And that was true, too. Last summer I had confessed my love to him and he had said that he didn't love me enough.  
It ... it does not matter! Water under the bridge!  
I got up and walked to the door. She was really locked firmly. I joggled it again and the other Hermes kids looked amaze at me.  
Suddenly one of them stood up and handed me a crowbar.  
What should I do with it now?  
I took the crowbar in both hands and slammed tentative to the door. Meanwhile, the children of Hermes laughed themselves tired.  
I turned to insults. Could they do this any better?  
Probably not!  
I looked at them provoke.  
Jake began to grin and came towards me.  
He took a skeleton (universal key?) and two seconds later the door opened with a 'clack!'.  
Damn!  
Although that was really obvious!  
But the only important thing was that we were free, right?  
Hannah, a daughter of Aphrodite stood up, cheered and ran to the door.  
Banned we all stared at her.  
The door opened.  
Only a gap, then more and more until it was ultimately quite frankly.  
It took a load off my mind.  
We were not imprisoned anymore, we were FREE!  
Hannah sat blissfully one foot out the door. Finally able to change clothes. At least!  
Who had thought that it was allowed to bring only ONE bag!  
In addition, she missed sorely the color pink!

Well, Hannah just wanted to put one foot in front of the door when the door slammed shut, knocked her on her forehead and catapulted her to the rear cabin wall.  
An "Ouh!" went through the crowd and a few people started clapping.  
Hannah began to cry and I went to her. Well, she was indeed totally bitchy, but about the only girl here, which could be described as a girl.  
"Are you okay?"  
She nodded, "No!"  
But in the other way it was just Hannah!  
"I can not change my clothes and I wear them for 2 hours now!"  
I started probably the biggest error of my life.  
I held out my hand and helped her.  
"Come, I'll help you."  
I now had an ally.  
Hannah.


End file.
